To Washington We Go
by sistenbaylie
Summary: Kori and her little sister leave home to escape to W.A. To Washinton they go. I need at least 2 rewiews before i can go on so if you like it please rewiew. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

As the cop looks at us, not believing my story I pray that we can stay together. My name is Kori and my little sister Avery is holding my hand, looking at the cop like she doesn't know what he is, she probably doesn't. Hades is our dad and I pray he can help. "Where do you live?" the cop asks. "4506 Ave." I say, thats my step mom's address but we try to stay out of the house as much as possible. "Do your parents know where you are?" He asks. I nod, Hades knows. "I need to drive you home and talk to a guardian." He says, looking at Avery. I nod and we get in his car. I hold Avery in my lap and mutter to her in Latin. When we pull up, I grab Avery and try to get to our room but Sarah stops me, she's my evil step mom. "Korianna? What is this?" She asks. I shrug and hold on to Avery's lite hands like a life preserver. The cop talks to her about how I was walking around town with a two year old after the curfew of 7. This wasn't the first time. Sarah acted like it was and that she was shocked and disappointed in me. She knew we were demigods but acted like she was forced to take us. She promises the cop she will talk to us and all that hellhound poop. I just wait till he leaves when she turns on me. "Korianna, I'm get really tired of cops showing up. I have to work and don't need you and that baby getting in trouble. I called my brother in Washington and he said you can spend some time there. Maybe you can learn a little. You're leaving on Saturday." She says. My jaw drops, she just said the worst possible. "At least Avery will be with me. I don't care. I'm glade to get out of here." I say. "Avery is staying here actually." I was to punch her. I stomp off to my room with Avery and sit her on the bed and start packing. "Sissy mad." She says. I shake my head. "No, sissy isn't mad. We are going on a vacation from here. Just sit a minute while I get us ready.'' I had a plan. She played with the stuffed Cerberus and Hellhounds my dad sent every birthday. I grabbed some clothes for us and my stash of $520 and about a dozen drachmas. I had Avery's bag with her clothes, inhaler, stuffies, pacifiers and sippy cups. I put her coat by the bags behind the door and put her to bed.

After Sarah fell asleep I woke Avery, grabbed our bags, tuck a pacifier in her mouth to keep her quiet, placed her on my hip and walked out the door to the airport with the tickets I stole from kitchen. We where leaving and probably weren't coming back. To washington we go.


	2. Chapter 2

As we get on the plane I get a little nervous. We are children of Hades and this is Zeus's land. Avery has the window so she laid down and put her head in my lap and I stroke her hair till she falls asleep. A man in his 20's sits down in the last seat and smiles when he sees her, maybe he has a daughter too. "I'm James. Cute kid." He says. "Thanks, it's our first time." I say back. He smiles bigger and waves a lady over and orders a cookie and gives it to me. "For when she wakes up." He says. "Thanks." I say back and put it in her bag. We take off and my free arm holds the arm rest between James and me, the other one was put up to make room for Avery. "It's o.k. Planes are very safe." James promises. I nod and look out the window and pray to Zeus to let us land safely then he can send Ares after me. I stay up the whole trip to make sure we don't die. As we land I wake up Avery, grab out stuff and get off that plane. She taps my hip. "Where?" She asks. I smile. "I don't know yet honey." I say back and pick her up. I see James at the water fountain and he waves me over. "I bet you need help." He says and I nod. "Where you staying?" He asks, I shift Avery on my hip. "Charlie Swan's house." I say and he looks surprised. "He works for the police station." He tells me where he lives and pays for a taxi to take us there and refuses my offer to pay him back. As I walk up to Charlies house I think '_This is it. A new life.'_ A girl about 17 answers the door. "Does Charlie live here?" I ask. She smiles and makes room for me to come in. "I'm Bella, Charlies daughter. He's at work right now sorry." I nod. The house is a little small but cozy. "Do you know him?" She asks. I nod and walk around a little. "My mom's brother or something." I say slowly, she nods. "You're Kori?" She asks surprised, I just nod. "He said something about his niece coming but I didn't know this soon." Avery giggles and talks in my ear in rapid latin.

"_I like her, she's pretty like the Aphrodite girls. Are we staying here?" _I nod. Bella seems to just notice Avery. "What's your name?" She asks Avery. "Avery Denise." She says in her beautiful latin accent. English is her second language. "Beautiful name." She says to me. I nod and put her on the floor where she walks to to couch and gets comfortable. I laugh and hand her the cookie form the plane. I sigh. "Renesmee will love having someone to hang out with." Bella says. Oh, she must have a little sister to. "_Don't get crumbs on there. Theres another little girl to. You can't tell her about us and must speak __English with her o.k? She doesn't know Latin." _I say to Avery who grins, her mouth full of cookies. I smile back and turn to Bella. "Where should I put my stuff?" I ask her and she leads me to a small bed room on the first floor, there's a queen bed, a crib (Must have been Bella's) a dresser and a small closet. "I hope you are comfortable here. If you need anything, just ask." Then she leave me to think. A minute later Avery runs in, giggling, probably from that cookie. "Hey cutie. Having fun?" I ask her. She nods, grinning then runs back out. I sigh and put our clothes away and put her toys on the floor in the corner on the rug and walk back out. Bella is playing with Avery and a little girl that wasn't here 5 minute ago. "This is Renesmee, or Nessie." Bella introduces me, Avery seems very used to her already. "Hey Nessie. Avery speaks a little English so you need to be patient o.k?" I say right up front. She nods and gives me a sparklingly smile and I can't help smiling back and joining them on the floor. A little bit later a man in his 40's I would guess comes home. He looks at us on the floor then grins and says "Hey Bell, guess you met Kori and Avery." He was Charlie, my uncle, my step mom's brother. I don't know how someone so nice should be siblings with someone as mean as my step mom. I was glade to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

He grins at me as I stand up to say hi.

"It's been a while. How are your parents?" He asks.

"Fine. My step mom will be glade to see us gone and my dad...he doesn't care. As long as I'm safe he's good with whatever I do." I say. He smiles.

"Good. Would you like some pizza for dinner? Is Edward coming over?" He asks Bella and I don't know who Edward is but I bet I'll find out soon.

"No, he went out with Alice and Emmett. Just us." Charlies smiles and goes to call.

"Edward?" I ask her. She smiles.

"My boyfriend. Cheese good with you?" She asks changing the subject. I nod and go back to the girls.

"_I like Nessa, she's nice. Can she stay here forever?" _Avery asks me.

"Good and maybe. Are you sure it's o.k with Bella if you change her name?" I ask her, she grins and goes back to building the block tower with Nessie. Bella comes back and Charlie goes to change. "Where are you from again?" Bella asks me.

''California." I say. We live in Arizona but that's where I'm from so why not. "We live in Arizona but I'm from California." I add. She smiles.

"Same. Arizona's the best." She says. When they are done, Avery pretends to be a monster and crash on the city and I shudder, remembering the war we went though.

"You o.k?" Bella asks, she must have noticed.

"Fine. Muscle spasm." Avery grins at me then runs over and falls in my lap. _"I was a monster, see me?" _I nod. "_This is fun. Nessa is special, she showed me pictures. She is my new sister." _I nod.

"Good. Cousin really." I add. She just giggles as I trickle her till she screams and runs back to her new friend.

"What did she say?" Bella asks.

"She's having fun, good. She named Renesmee, Nessa. I hope you don't mind."

She just laughs. "Just fine with me as long as she's happy."

Yeah, her happiness was the thing that kept me going. How many time had people asked to put her in a home so I could focus on school? How many times had I fought them? I put up with Sarah for her and now I had the chance to take her with me, away from the people who wanted to 'help'.

"What grade are you in now?" Charlies asks, I wince.

"I'm suppose to be in 10th." I say, better tell the truth.

"Suppose to be?" Bella asks. I wince again.

"I kinda failed the first time then never went back." I whisper. Avery doesn't need to know.

"How?" Bella asks, I laugh.

"ADHD and dyslexia." I say. It effects almost all demigods. A lot leave school and live at camp like Annabeth.

"Oh." Bella says, I give her my Daughter-Of-Hades smile.

Avery gives me a drawing me and her on the plane. "Thanks Avy." I say and kiss her head. She giggles and walks back to Renesmee and keeps drawing.

"Speaking of school, what about Avery? What is she going to do while you're at school?" Charlie asks

"I have to go to school?" I ask, completely surprised.

"That was part of the deal with your mom. You go to school here, move on you know, make new friends. She said it was really important and that there was a huge fight at camp or something." Charlies says from behind his paper. Dang it.

"_Crap."_ I whimper and Avery looks at me,

"Sorry. There's a daycare on the reservation. She can go there and after school you can pick her up." Charlies says like it solves everything. Which it doesn't. I didn't have a car and people would panic if I shadow traveled everywhere.

"I have surprise for you. Follow me."He leads me to the garage.

"Your dad helped me a little. I hope you like it." Charlie says.

Inside is a Toyota Highlander in gray. I love it. I get in the drivers seat and there's a note.

"_Korianna,_

_I hope you like the car. I thought people would think shadow traveling everywhere was weird so I got you this, hope you like it. I'm sorry but this is what we think is good for you. I think you will take Avery Denise with you so I put a car seat in the back. Enjoy_

_Drive safe, Daddy. _

I read the a couple times, smelling the new car smell and the love from my dad. It was perfect. Along with the car seat was a bag of clothes and some stuff from camp. I smile as I sit there longer. I get out and walk back in and pick up Avery and swing her around till shes giggling and laughing.

"_Why you happy?" _She asks me.

"_Daddy got us a super car. You're going to school tomorrow. It will be fun and you'll make new friends." _I tell her and she giggles.

"_This is good for us." _She says. I nod and kiss her forehead.

_It is indeed." _And it was. I think I'll like this town.


	4. Chapter 4

_SLOP! _Avery sits down hard in the bath I'm trying to give her.

"_Please, let's not have to call Percy." _I tell her.

She smiles at me like she knows she's being cute. I _finally_ finish and wrap her up in a big fancy towel and carry her to our room. I get out her gray footy pj's with the purple dancing skeletons on them (Thanks Bria!) and set her on my bed to get comfy while I brush out her almost black hair. When I finish, she looks so peaceful there in her pj's under her blanket with her pacifier and Cerberus. I smile and get ready for bed myself. Bella walks in while I'm taking my hair out of the high bun I put it in for her bath because I don't like grape bubble bath in my hair.

"Sorry about the bathroom." I tell Bella. She laughs.

"It's o.k. I've had to mop up about a dozen flooded bathrooms in the last 3 years." She says, smiling.

"Avery, don't go to bed yet, we still have nebulizer" I tell her and I can tell she wishes I hadn't.

Bella give me a look and I smile at her and get the nebulizer ready. (I had one when I was little and let me tell you, they are _**REALLY**_ annoying. You can google it. lol line from twilight there!)

She gives me a pout and I smile and pick her up on one hip and the nebulizer on the other.

"Can I use your TV?" I ask Bella. She nods, following me.

I set it up and get Avery started while she watches SpongeBob. I grab a juice box from the fridge and put Avery on my lap and let her doze while the machine helps her lungs, every once and a while taking a drink. She looks up and me and smiles though the mask and her pacifier. I wish her forehead and she holds on to my hands around her waist. After a minute she coughs some crap up. I take off the mask, hit pause on the machine (don't know if you can. Let's pretend) while she spit in the sink in the bathroom then crawled back in my lap and we kept going. When it's done 10 minutes later she's dead asleep. I put her in the crib, careful not to wake her and go back to the couch and think.

"She's so cute." Bella says, sitting on the couch next to me. I smile at her.

"Thanks. Nessie too." She smiles a little more.

I look at the clock and say goodnight. Tomorrow will be scary enough without being tired.


	5. Chapter 5

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _Stupid alarm clock. I get up and look around. Avery is watching me for her crib, laying on her stomach. "Hey cutie." I say as I lift her to my hip, she smiles and kisses my nose. I get her dressed in orange and black tights, purple shirt and a black jumper with pumpkins on it. I grab a black head band with a smiling spider from the bag my dad gave me to top off the adorable outfit. Shoes! Purple T-Straps with embroidered cats. She watches me get ready. Black jeans, green shirt and a black Hades hoodie. (in almost every story. Its black and has a Cerberus on the back. The front says Got Bones? With a skeleton with a top hat, I made it up) When I'm done we walk to the kitchen where Charlie is reading the paper.

"Where's Bella and Nessie?" I ask as I put Avery on the counter.

"She went to the Cullens, she should be back soon. Are you excited for school?" I nod. Charlie smiles. "New schools are hard. Just be yourself." He says then laughs at the irony. I do to.

I grab my bag and Avery and get in my new car. She smiles when I strap her in.

"New car." I tell her.

"_I like it, it smells nice." _I laugh at her and back out and drive the scariest place I have ever been, school.

When we get to the day care fear hits me. I have never given Avery away.

"_Avery? You are going to school today, it will be lots of fun, you will learn a lot. Be careful and don't tell anyone about us. We are special o.k? Try to speak as much English as you can. O.k? Can you do that for me?" _I see her nod in the review mirror.

"I will be careful Anna. I love you." She says, her accent was there but it makes her seem innocent. Only she calls me Anna.

"Good girl. You ready?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. I unbuckle her and we walk inside, hand in hand.

Hello, are you Sarah?" The lady at the desk asks, I shake my head.

"Kori. I'm her sister. Can I pick her up at 2:30?" I ask and the lady nods and gives her a name tag.

"Does she have any allergies we need to know about?" The lady asks. I shake my head.

"She has really bad asthma though. If you're outside or running around a lot just watch her. Here's her inhaler and my cell number. I'm at the high school if you can't get my cell." I give her the inhaler and number then bend down to Avery's hight.

"Be a good girl for me o.k?" I ask her and she nods. I give her a hug and a kiss. "_I love you Avery Denise. See you this afternoon, you'll be having so much fun you won't notice I'm gone." _I tell her and she smiles.

"By by Anna." She says waving, as I walk to my car. The lady from the desk leads her to a table with different colored rice.

I get in the car and force myself not to go back there and pick her back up and drive us both home.

'_Be brave.' _Apollo's words ring in my ears as I drive the 4 blocks to the high school. There are crowds of people everywhere. Not my kind of place. I try to find the office and ignore the people gawking at my car. I open the door and pray.

"I'm Kori, I'm new." I say to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, here's your stuff right here." She says, handing me a pile of papers.

"Thanks." I say.

She tries to explain something but I'm out of there. I turn around a corner and run into someone, papers go flying and people laugh. I bit my lip to keep from cussing.

"Sorry!" Someone says. I look up from gathering the papers back.

"Me to. Are you o.k?"

I look up at from the voice is coming from and there's a kid about my hight. Light brown hair and blue eyes._ Luke._

"Yeah, you?" I ask. He nods and smiles. "I'm Daniel." He says, handing my the books I dropped.

"Kori. Thanks and I'm really sorry." I say he just laughs lightly.

"It's o.k. We have all the same classes together, I bet you don't know where the English room is." He says, I shake my head. He laughs again and we walk together. "You're new?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's my first day here." I say. He nods and holds the door open for me right as it starts raining. I see Bella with some people in the back but sit in the front next to Daniel.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"Arizona. You?" I ask

"New York." He says. I smile. "You ever been there?" He asks, seeing my smile.

"Yeah, I take a camp there. You got siblings?" I ask.

"A brother in college. You?" He asks.

"A little sister and a brother. I don't know where he is though, we don't live together. I live with Bella Swan and her dad with my little sister Avery." I explain. He makes a weird face.

"You probably shouldn't get close the Bella _Cullen." _He says, smirking like she's a alien from Mars.

"Why?" I ask but I don't find out because the teacher comes in. She looks at me and I pray she doesn't call on me.

"We have a new student with us, can you stand up?" The teacher asks me. I do.

"What is your name?" She asks. I grit me teeth and I can see Daniel smiling.

"Kori." I mumble and sit down and she doesn't ask me to do anything else. Daniel keeps looking at me but doesn't say anything. I start doodling my name on my notebook in Ancient Greek. I hate school as much as the monsters who thankfully keep me form school. I rather be fighting to my death than sit in a safe classroom.

"That's really cool." Daniel says, pulling me out of a fight in Phoenix.

"Thanks. You want to know your name?" I ask. He nods and I draw his name.

"Thanks. Where did you learn that?" He asks, watching my hand.

"My dad's side of the family." I say with a smirk. If only he knew.

"That's so cool. Ever hear those stories of the scary monsters?" He asks. I just shrug.

"Homework! Read the first 3 chapters and do the questions. Due tomorrow." The teacher says. I groan, Daniel gives me a look. "You don't like school?" He asks.

"Nope. I rather be home with my evil step mom and sister. I suck at school." I say, making a face, Daniel laughs. I grab my stuff and get out of there as fast as I can, Daniel just runs after me.

"To art we go. Did you forget we have the same classes?" He asks. I laugh.

"Great. So, what do your parents do?" I ask. He shrugs.

"My mom is a overly caring mom. My dad is in drug rehab." He says quietly. _'Luke'_ my mind screams.

"I'm sorry. My dad lives in California and can't ever see me. My step mom hates me. If that's any help."I say.

"Yeah, I guess we both got parent crap. Here's the room." He says, pointing to a door on my left. I walk in and sit in the back, Daniel gives me a look but sits down next to me.

"You don't have to sit next to me." I tell him he just smiles a little and shrugs.

"What if I want to?" He asks, my heart takes off. I smile back at him and look out the window.

"I can't control you, do what ever makes you happy." I say and he laughs.

"Sitting next to this beautiful girl makes me happy." He says. I blush. No one has ever said anything like that to me.

"Then I should move." I say and move to get up but he laughs.

"I mean you. Sit down." He says, pulling lightly on my elbow. Sparks shoot up my arm.

"Right, sorry." I say and twirl my hair.

The teacher comes in and says we have to draw what we are proud of. A lot of people did sports. I did Avery. The first time she said she loved me. The look on her face, that little smile and the giggle.

"That's really good. Is that your sister?" Daniel says, looking over at what I'm doing.

"Thanks. Yeah, from last year. I love yours." I say.

His is of a farm, it's sunset and its scrubbed so it's faded. It looks like the kind of place I would love. No war and pain.

"Thanks. It's of my farm. I love it there. No problems and it's so peaceful." He says, painting a wonderful picture in my head.

"I want to go there." I say, looking at it. Seeing Avery playing in the tall grass. There's a pouch on the house and a swing set. I want to get there.

"You can if you want. This weekend we can go together. If it's o.k with _Cullen."_ He has this smirk when he says her name that makes me frown.

"Thanks. I think I will take you up on that. Avery will love it. Thanks so much." I say, smiling.

He smiles and the bell rings. I grab my picture and put it in my cubby then meet Daniel for Math. Im really good at math. The teacher didn't bother to make a big show about me so she just said my name.

"Korianna?" She asks

"Kori." I correct. She nods and I sit down.

She hands out work packets and it's all algebra, my favorite. Daniel is my partner and we goof off more then do math. The bell rings and we have northing done. We hand it in blank and she gives me full credit.

"Don't worry. Tell your dad you're getting an A." She says, wait, my dad?

"You know my dad?" I demand. She smiles.

"James? Yeah. He told me you had ADHD and you're new and you where having fun meeting people so I thought you get a little more time." Oh.

"Thanks. Have a good day." I say and we walk to the lunch room. This day was getting better and better. I think I love it here.


	6. Chapter 6

When we get to the lunch room I want to crawl in a hole. People everywhere. Daniel puts his hands lightly on my shoulder. I go and sit down at a spare table and Daniel stands next to me trying not to laugh.

"That's the _Cullen's _table. Do you want them to eat you?" He asks, smirking.

"So? They can sit anywhere. Is their name on here? No. Sit." I pat the seat next to me and he smiles and sits.

"You're very brave. What do you like to do?" He asks randomly. I laugh.

"Take care of my sister. I'm like her mom. That's all I do really." I say. He frowns.

"What about being a teenager? Ever date? Go out? See a movie?" He asks I just shake my head.

"Not cool. I'm gonna help you with that. What do you have for lunch?" He asks.

"I was busy this morning. Didn't have time to pack. I would rather die than eat school food." I state firmly. He laughs.

"How about a healthy lunch of grilled cheese, apple and a juice box?" He asks, my stomach grumbles and he laughs.

"That sounds like the best lunch ever." I say as he pulls out a reusable lunch box.

"For you ma'am." He says, passing it to me.

"Isn't this your lunch?" I ask, hesitating.

"No, I pack two. You going to let it just sit there?" He asks and I laugh and open it.

He opens a identical box and starts eating. I shrug and dig in myself. Just as I'm getting comfortable my phone rings.

"Hello? Hey Avy. How's school?" I ask, Daniel raises his eye brows I give him a finger. One minute.

"_Great! I'm having so much fun. We are eating lunch." _She replies in rapid latin.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to make your lunch. I'm really sorry, do you want me to get you something?" I ask. Some big sister I am.

"_No, my friend Catherine Grace gave me some. It's o.k. They have food here. I miss you. You having fun?" _I think a minute.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon. Are you learning a lot?" I ask.

"_Yeah. I have to go but I'll see you soon. I love you Anna." _

"Love you to Avy Dennis." I say and flip my Backflip shut and turn back to Daniel.

"Sorry. My little sister." I say and he gives me a look.

"What about being a kid don't you understand?" He asks. I shrug.

"I've taken care of her for her whole life. Am I suppose to just stop?" I ask him,

"No, just turn it down a little. So, this is what I think. This weekend we are going out to have some fun. Cullen can take care of Avery and you can relax a little." He says, I open my mouth but he stuffs a carrot in it. I spit it out and laugh.

He throws bits of cookie at me and I laugh and throw stuff back at him till we are almost on the floor laughing. It feels really good.

"O.k. Not to late." I say, still laughing.

"There's _Cullen_ and _**Mr. Cullen." **_Daniel says though his teeth.

I look over my shoulder and Bella is stand there with six other people.

"What about them? I don't get why you get that look on you're face. What's wrong with them?" I ask him. Daniel makes a face then turns to me.

"What isn't? They are really weird. No offense but I wouldn't stay with them. I stay in a hotel. There's something off about them." He says.

Sure enough a big guy with curly brown hair (EMMETT!) comes by. He stares me down so I stand up. He's not much worse than the Ares kids or even Ares himself. I've fought both.

"You're at out table." He says, sounding less scary.

"Does it have you're name on it?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Doesn't matter. That's our table. Move." He says, giving me a little push. I stand my ground and don't fall over.

"Sorry, we where here first. Maybe you should get off that lazy butt and get here before anyone else does, like us." I say, glaring at him.

"Hey. Stop it." Bella says running in.

"Why? These punks stole our table." The big guy says. Ares.

"Leave it Em, come on." She says, looking over at the others.

"This is our table Bell. We got to ix this before it becomes a problem." He says, flexing his huge muscles.

"I don't see a problem." I say. Emmett turns back to me.

"I'll make you a deal. If you gives us our table for the rest of the year I'll give you one wish." He says. I laugh. He didn't give me a promise

"No." Daniel says. I give him a look.

"What can we do for you to leave? We sit here." Emmett says.

Aw, he's begging. I laugh and give him my Hades look. I see a flash of blue in the crowd then some gold. What the?

"Fine take the table. I have to go." I say, pushing past him.

What the Styx is Thalia doing here? I see Daniel behind me. I start running till I hit the doors. I look around but I don't see anything. Weird. I look around but there's nothing there. Daniel is standing a few feet away.

"Why did you run?"He asks

"I thought I saw..never mind. Come on." I say

We walk back to the lunch room but our table is full.

"Great, where do we sit?" He asks me and I smile.

I just sit back in the empty chair from before.

"Are you crazy?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Sit." I say.

The Cullens are staring at me so I give them my Hades look. I just start eating my apple again.

"This is Kori, she's staying at my dad's house for a little bit with her little sister." Bella says

A little bit? Crap. I try to hide my panic, one of the other boys, he's got gold hair and gold eyes and he's looks like a angel. He could be a son of Aphrodite. I've never even heard of her having sons. I guess it's a first.

"I'm Edward Cullen." The angel says

"Emmett." Emmett says.

"Jasper." A honey haired goy who looks like a hellhound is biting his leg.

"Alice." A hyper little girl with black hair.

"Rose." A blond girl who possibly put Aphrodite to shame.

I did say possibly. I smile and Edward raises his eye brows at me and I grin back.

"This is Daniel." I say.

I see a ring on Bella's finger and my heart drops. She's with Angel Boy and Nessie...Oh boy. I twist the ring Nico gave me, it's like Percy's pen. Always on my finder and turns into a sword that would make any monsters run home to their mommies. I miss him so much, I hug my chest and I see Bella make a face.

"Welcome to Forks Washington." Emmett says, grinning. I think I like them.


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch I had Bio. Great. I walk over there and I have no idea where Daniel went. As I walk in the room it's crazy. The teacher gives me a smile and says I can sit in the back with the Cullens. I sit down and smell a monster. What is it? I look around but there's nothing there. I lean off away from the Cullens as far as I can and poke at a hand shaped hole in the table. The teacher starts talking and I take a breath and make a face and Bella nudges me.

"You o.k?" She asks.

"Yeah, fine. It just smells weird in here." I say and look around again.

"I don't smell anything. Are you sure you are o.k?" She asks,

"Yeah, just fine." I say, looking around.

I look out the window and see..Nico! He's standing out the window with a sign on the lawn that says

_**GOOD JOB KORI! KEEP IT UP!**_

I giggle and give him a thumbs up!

"Do you know him?" Bella whispers.

"Yeah, little brother." I whisper back.

This day is getting better and better. The bell finally rings and I run out of there.

"NICO!" I scream.

He stands there in his black jeans and tee shirt.

"Hey Kore. How are you?" He asks, looking at the ground.

"Great, now you're here!" I say but he doesn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I missed you." He says.

I give him a big hug and he smiles.

"How's life here?" He asks, grinning. I laugh.

"Fine. Where have you been?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Around the USA. Dad told me to come say hi. Hi!" He says, laughing.

I give him a big hug.

"So, how are you?" He asks.

"Fine. You should stay." I say.

"Sure, for a little bit. What time we go?" He asks, looking around.

"Now. I got this new car from Dad. Avery loves it." I say and he smiles.

"I miss her. How is she?" He asks.

"Fine. Waiting for us to pick her up." I say.

"Awesome. Who's that?" He asks, pointing to Bella.  
"That's Bella. We are staying with her and her dad for a little bit. Till I can get a job and some money to get a house." I say, sighing.

"Come on." He says.

When I show him our car he smiles really big and gets in.

As we get to the day care, Avery's eyes light up really bright and she smiles and runs at him full blast. He just smiles and picks her up close and she giggles in his neck and he swirls her around then looks at me.

"Nicky!" She squeals.

I laugh and we walk to the car, Nico has Avery and they are talking in rapid Latin. I smile at them and drive us to the Swans house. As I walk in the door Charlie is sitting in the arm chair, reading the paper.

"Hey. Did you have a good day?" He asks, looking up.

"Yeah. Charlie, this is Nico di Angelo. He's my brother. Can he stay for a little bit?" I ask.

"Of course. The more the merrier. Nice to meet you Nico. I hope you can get comfy here." Charlie says, smiling.

"Thanks sir." He says quietly.

I forgot he's not a living people person. I nudge him and ewe go to my room.

"When's dinner?" Nico asks.

"In about 30 minutes. That's beautiful Avy." I say looking at the picture.

Turns out Avery loves school. She got to play with rice and color. Had snack and lunch and then a little 45 minute nap.

"Sounds great." Nico says, yawning.

"Did you shadow travel here" I ask.

"Yeah, wasn't easy either." He says looking out the window.

I see a scar on his cheek and his hands are beat up.

"It's good you got here. How about you take a nap before dinner. I'll wake you up." I say.

"That sounds like a great idea." He says, yawning again.

I pull Avery out and he's out like a light.

Charlie is still reading. I don't know where Bella is.

"So, Kori. How many siblings do you have?" Charlie asks.

"Just Avery and Nico." And about a zillion extended family.

"Cool. Hear from your dad lately?" He asks.

"No. Not really. Nico wanted to know when dinner was. He's sleeping, he had a long trip." I say.

"Whenever. I was thinking in about 10 minutes." He says.

"Great. How was your day?" I ask.

"Just fine. Find everything o.k?" I nod and watch Avery build a block city.

"Good, meet some new people?" He asks.

"Yeah. Avery, you want some Chinese food?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yum!" She says giggling.

I smile at her and Charlie smiles at me.

"I'll go order dinner." He says and leaves.

I watch Avery and think. She smiles up at me and outs her hand on mine.

Charlie walks back in and looks over her city.

"New York?" He ask.

"Yeah. Percy lives there." She says.

"You're mom said something about a Percy. Percy Jackson right?" Charlie asks

"Yeah, he's our cousin. What did Sarah say about him?" The last part was harder that steel.

"Just that you went to camp with him and you needed some time away from him." He said.

I groan. "I really miss him." I say and Avery laughs.

"Tally too?" She asks.

"Yes, Tally to." I say and ruffle her hair

"What about Pinecone Face?" Nico asks, walking in.

"I just miss her. Seaweed Brain too." I tell him and he grins.

"Getting thrown in the lake is so much fun. Not!" He says, laughing.

"I just wanted to make his cabin look festive. I didn't know he didn't like skeletons. Sorry for being a good cousin." I say back.

Last Halloween I decorated his cabin and he opened the door, screamed, left the cabin to chase me to throw me in the lake..(**Grammar feels weird there sorry) **

"I don't think Dad was a good brother. Which is why he doesn't get a chair." Nic says.

"What the Styx is up with that? He saved out butts. Avery, don't destroy it." I say as she is walking through the Statue of Liberty.

We laugh and she puts something on top of the Empire State Building. A blue flag.

"Nice. Who stepped on the rest of it?" Bella asks from the door.

"She did. Great to see you could stop by. Hey Edward." Charlie says

The Angel Boy from earlier was there with Nessie on his back. There was a sudden dead feeling in the room.(**Weird Grammar again sorry) **More than normal with 3 Hades kids in the room.

"Good day sir." Edward says, like he's from the 1900s.

I look at Nico and he nods back. We know Edward. Nico does At least. Growing up over 70 years ago.

Avery grabs my hand.

"_Who is he?" _She asks.

"_Hush. Don't worry Avy, be quiet now." _I tell her.

"Who are they?" Edward asks Bella quietly.

"This is Kori and Avery. I don't know who the dude is." She whispers back.

"I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you." Nico says, giving his Hades smile.

"I'm Kori. This is Avery. Nice to meet you." I say, smiling too.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." He says but I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"We have dinner if you want some Bell." Charlie says.

"We're good. I'm going to Edward's. Don't know when I'll be back. See you later." She says then they leave.

"Want some food?" Charlie asks and Nico almost runs to the table.

"Nico. Be polite. Avery want some rice?" I ask.

After everyone has food I look at Nico who has his hands under the table, a offering to Hades. I do the same and add some for Avery then dig in to Beef and Broccoli and Sweet and Sour Chicken. When we were done and full Charlie did the dishes and I went to our room and fell on the bed.

"You o.k?" Nico asks from the door.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm so happy you are here." I say and he smiles

"Anything for you honey. You should get some sleep. I'll watch Avery. Good night, I love you." He says and it is. I fall asleep with his smile in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico wakes me up in the morning and I didn't want to get up.

"You have to." He says.

"O.k." I don't move.

He laughs and picks me up bridal style which surprises me.

"How can you lift me?" I asks.

"You weight like 70 pounds. When was you're last meal? Before the war? That's what I thought." He says, not waiting for my answers. I can't think of a come back but stick my tongue out at him when he dumps me on the couch.

"Wow Nico. You must have muscles. How old are you? Like 14?" Bella asks, smiling.

"13. She weighs nothing. Wouldn't not eating for about 2 months do that to you?" He asks her, smirking.

"Whoa Nico. Most 13 year olds can't life girls almost 5 years older then them. Where'd you get them?" Emmett asks.

I didn't see him till now.

"Camp I go to. That's besides the point. Kori." He says quickly.

"I'm fine Nico. Now shut up. I'm not depressed or whatever. How did you feel after the war? That's what I thought." I say then stomp to the kitchen.

Avery is at the table, nibbling on a carrot.

"_What's wrong?" _She asks.

"Nothing. Did Nico give you you're meds?" I ask her.

"No." She says.

I grab her pill bottles and some apple juice and count the right amount then hand them to her. She makes a face but takes them without complaining.

"Good girl. Ready for school?" I ask wearily.

School hadn't even started and I was exhausted.

"Sure." She mumbles and I try to perk up for her.

"Make me something today. Something really special." I ask.

Nico walks in with Emmett behind him.

"Ready to go?" Nico asks.

"Yeah. So you're staying?"I ask.

"Yeah. Can't let my sister get eaten by the monsters under the bed." He says joking only because a baby Hydra got lost and ended up under my bed. He didn't want to hurt us, just get home to Momma Hydra.

"Let's go." I say and he laughs.

We get to school and Nico just follows me around. I see Daniel leaning against a wall and walk over.

"Hey. Where did you go." I ask him.

"No where. Who's he?" He asks, looking at Nico.

"Little brother. Nico, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is Nico." I say.

"Nice." Nico whispers. I smack him on the arm.

"No, it's cool. Nice to meet you kid." Daniel says, smiling, showing all his white teeth.

My heart jumps and I smile to hide my shock. Nico gives me a grin and nods a little in Daniels direction. I nod at his question.

"I should go to the office. See you later." Nico says then walks away, leaving us alone.

"Want to skip this Popsicle stand?" Daniel asks

"Yeah, except for Nico." I say bitting my lip.

"I think it was his idea. Come on. You drive. I'll tell you where to turn." He says, smiling again and my heart thuds.

"O.k." I say then we get in the car and Daniel tells me where to go.

The whole time I can tell he is looking at me. I pray to the gods to not mess this up and I can practically see Aphrodite grinning and rubbing her pink manicured hands together in a plot to get us together.

"You must hate school." Daniel says.

"How could you tell?" I ask.

"You came with me. You trusted me. Thanks." He says looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm ADHD and Dyslexic. School isn't a fan of mine." I say.

"Mh. I just hate it. I'm sorry. That was really personal." He says.

"No, it's o.k. What about you? What about you're life?" I ask, he laughs.

"I'm stuck in this town and the only good thing is the really beautiful girl I met." He says softly.

"I should drive you back then. There aren't any of those here." I say.

"She's funny to. It's you. The minute I saw you I knew you where something special." He says, smiling.

"Thanks. I think we turned somewhere wrong." I say. We ended in a beautiful field.

"No, this is the place. I brought lunch to. One sec." He says.

He sets up a blanket with a basket with peanut and banana sandwiches with apple juice and orange juice.

"Thanks. This looks awesome." I say.

"That's kinda what I was aiming for." He says, running his hand through his hair.

We sit down and for the next 15 minutes I'm having fun and feel like a teenager not like Avery's mom.

"There's the smiles I'm looking for." He whispers.

We are so close and I'm totally happy. He strokes my hair and I kiss him lightly. He smiles and kisses me back and soon we are making out. I pull away and laugh. He gives me a look.

"Nothing. This has been awesome. I really needed this. Thanks so much Daniel." I say.

"Call me DJ. James is my middle name. I really like you." He drops his voice to a murmur.

"I really like you to. I think I love you." I whisper back, smiling.

"You're cute." He whispers, softly, snaking his hand into my hair and kissing my neck.

"Thanks. Holy Styx. Look at the time. We should go." I say. He just laughs into my neck and kisses me on the lips again and I don't ever want to look at a clock again.

We finally drive back and Nico is leaning against the wall and grinning.

"Have fun?" He asks.

"Yeah. Want to get Avery or stand here all day?" I ask.

He smiles and I thank_ DJ _again and walk back to the car.

"What the _Styx_ did you do?" Nico asks, exasperated.

I laugh. "Don't worry. Buckle up. Here we go." I say

I have never felt so light. When we get to the daycare Avery is sitting on a chair by the door, looking really pale.

"Are you o.k?" I ask her.

"She had a asthma attack today. I tried to call you but the office said you weren't there. You're cell must have died. She's just shaken." The teacher says.

I look at her then back at Avery and Nico has a lost look in his eyes. I pick her up and she starts crying.

"It's o.k. Thank you so much." I tell the teacher then pull Nico out of there.

We drive home in silence and I curse myself for leaving school, for liking DJ. I want to cry but I just drive home and Nico goes in our room for a good 5 hour nap. I pick up Avery and sit her in the big arm chair by the fire. Her eyes are huge and full of fear. I grab her nebulizer and rock her. She lets the medicine help her lungs and looks up at me and kisses my hand.

"I'm sorry sissy." She whispers.

"No, I shouldn't have left. Sissy was bad. You're o.k. Now sh." I say and rock her till she falls asleep. Nico walks out looking like the living dead.(**No pun intended.) **

"Nico." I whisper and move Avery so she's laying horizontal on the chair and walk over to him and hug him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told him to take you there. It's my fault." He whispers, close to tears.

"No, Nico no." I whisper and rock him.

The fun from the field is gone. He just cries quietly in my arms till he pulls away and walks back in his room.

I sigh and look around. I do some laundry and mop the floors. Bella comes home, a look of shock on her face.

"You didn't have to do that. Where's Nico and Avery?" She asks.

I tell her everything except my date with DJ. She listens and gives me a hug.

"I know it's hard." She says and then I get mad.

"You had to take care of Nessie by your self, looking for jobs to get a train ticket? Lie to your step mom? Sneak away without her finding out and starting over there? I don't think you do." I say, my voice hard as stone, my eyes are as sharp as broken glass and I stay tight.

"No. I'm sorry that was rude." She says

"You have ADHD and Dyslexia? You gave up your like for Nessie? I did, it sucks and it's hard but I did it for them. I don't have the money to give them what they need. I don't want to be here but I _**have**_ to be here." I continue.

She shakes her head and looks down. I nod and look over at Avery. Her breathes are rattling and uneven and fear hits me like when a hellhound is right in front of you and your sword is a mile down the hill.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispers.

I nod and bit my lip. A tear rolls down my cheek. I can't do this. I need to go back. I'm not her mother. Just a sister who tries to hard at something that will never be perfect. I walk in my room and fall into a uneven sleep with dreams full of pain and fear. I just want to be brave.

**How was that? To sad? To happy? I need feedback plz! Enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Friday night when Bella made me get out.

"You need some kid time. I know a really good party place. Trust me." She says, pulling me into her car.

"I'm afraid to." I mutter.

She laughs and drives away from the house where I had been hiding in my room for a week.

"Don't be. Here we go." She says smiling. I gulp and pray.

"I think I want to go back." I whisper.

"It's gonna be O.k. I promise." She says.

That's what Luke said. I look out the window and take a breathe and pray to my dad with all my heart.

"_Daddy, save me." _I pray.

"What?" Bella asks.

I must have said that out loud.

"Nothing." I say.

We pull up to a camp site by the cliffs. Theres a big fire and about 20 people dancing and eating and having a good time. I gulp again and get out. Bella walks over to some tan guys that are about 7 feet tall and looks at me then comes back and pulls my arm.

"Come on." She says.

I get out and walks lightly behind her to the group of guys. They look at him with big smiles full of white teeth. I give them a small smile and take a glass off the table with food on it. Coke. Yum. I take small sips and watch the others joke around.

"Everyone, this is Kori." Bella says.

People say hey back. I stand there, sipping my coke. A guy with dark brown eyes walks over.

"I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you." He says.

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Kori." I say.

"Nice name. Where you from?" He asks.

"California." I say.

"Cool." He says.

I look around, people are everywhere. I can leave if I wanted. No one would notice. I was wrong.

I see Daniel talking to some blond chick. I'm out of here.

"Hey Kori. I want you to meet someone." He says, taking two huge steps to grab my elbow.

"Crap. Right." I say and he laughs.

"Ella, this is Kori. Kori this is my friend Ella. She lives here on the reservation. If you need a friend and I'm not around, Ella's your girl." He says

She smiles and flips her hair. Totally Aphrodite.

"Nice to meet you Ella. I was just leaving." I say smirking, looking around for Bella.

"You just got here silly. Stay awhile and have some fun." He says.

I bit my lip and he turns, puts his hand on my back and leads me to the food. There's pizza, burgers,hot dogs and 2 more tables of good looking food. I grab two pieces of pizza and some chips and sit down at one of the wooden tables.

"See? It's not so hard." He says smiling and my heart jumps.

I laugh and he laughs. I love his laugh.

"You're right, thanks." I say.

"Having fun is my job. It's getting windy." He notes.

The wind and waves have picked up. The gods warning me to be careful. I laugh.

_'Cool it guys. I got this.' I _pray.

They die down a little.

"So, want to go sit by the fire?" Daniel asks. I nod.

We sit on a log and talk and laugh and have a good time. A older guy in a wheel chair comes over.

"You must be the new girl." He says.

I nod

"The Cullens said something about looking after a new girl." He says.

"I'm Kori." I say lamely.

"Nice to meet you. Jacob is my son. I think you met him. Daniel is almost my son. Mh. Have fun here." He says, his eyes twinkling.

"Thanks. Mr?" I ask

"Black. You can call me Billy." He says.

"Thanks. Come on." I say to Daniel and pull him to the cliff.

"Whoa." I hear him whisper.

The cliff is beautiful. The ocean is slamming against the cliff. I laugh, he looks at me.

"This is beautiful." I say.

"Yes you are." He whispers, holding my hand.

I don't say anything. After taking a deep breath he turns to me.

"Thanks." He whispers.

I smile at him and he kisses me lightly and the ocean comes up and sprays us. I don't care and kiss him back and we stand there on the cliffs, kissing, getting sprayed till we are soaking.

"We should go." He whispers in my ear and I nod.

We walk back and he won't stop looking at me.

"It's getting late. I should take you home." He says.

"I should go find Bella." I say, looking around.

"I saw her leave about a hour ago._ Cullen _came and picked her up. I'll drive you home." Daniel says.

"Great." I say, biting my lip.

"Come on. I'll drive you." He says and I look at the ocean.

"O.k." I say.

He laughs and opens my door. I laugh and get in. The whole car smells like him. Pine trees and Ax. I inhale, remembering his smell.

I close my eyes and the next thing I know he's shaking me gently.

"We are here. Wake up honey." He says softly.

I blink.

"Sorry, I must have fell asleep. I normally go to bed when Avery does. I'm not used to staying up late." I say, yawning.

He laughs and gives me hand to jump out of his car. We walk to the door and he smiles at me.

"I hope you had fun tonight." He says.

"I did. Thanks. Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you Monday." I say, he puts his arm on the frame, his mouth inches from mine.

"Goodnight." I say and he smiles.

"Can I get a kiss?" He asks.

"No, I have to go." I whisper.

He smiles and kisses my forehead and I turn and open the door and wave a little and he stands there, waiting.

When I get inside I just want to leave again. I shower and climb in bed beside Nico.

I kiss his forehead and look at Avery. The next thing I know it's morning.

"Hey Nico?" I ask, he's gone.

I get up and walk down the hall. Bella is at the table with Angel Boy.

"Hey, Nico and Avery left about a hour ago, said something about going for a walk." Bella tells me.

They probably went to train and didn't want to wake me.

"Thanks. You must be _Cullen_" I say with a Hades grin.

He smiles. "I guess that would depend on what Cullen you want." He says.

"Which ever makes Daniel looks like he just smelled something horrible. I think that's you, Angel Boy." I say.

"Angel Boy?" He asks, eye brows raised.

"Yeah that's right." I say, my hand around a rock my dad gave me.

"You think so. You are right of course. Why?" He asks, his gold eyes on mine.

I didn't get to answer because something hit the kitchen window. I am there before Edward even looks up. There was a package, no doubt from my dad. I run out there and see Hermes wave before disappearing.

"_Thanks Dad!" I_ scream in my head. A flower form Persephone's garden grows at my feet, waves then dies.

"What was that?" Bella asks, running behind me.

"Nothing. Something from my dad." I say picking up the package.

Edward gives me a look and I walk back inside and drop the package on the table, Nico walks in.

"What the Styx was that? Kori, I think I saw Luke's dad." He says, Avery in his arms.

"You did, he came to give me this. From Dad. Avy Daddy sent us a present." I tell her and she smiles and Nico stands her on a chair.

"Why? What does Dad want to do with us. If you know who finds out we are so screwed." Nico asks me, his dark eyes unsure.

"Not sure yet. Only one way to find out right?" I ask and he pulls Avery on his lap where she leans up and gives him a kiss and I hear Bella laugh and Edward smile.

"_What if it could hurt them? Should we wait?" _Nico asks me, his eyes going to the Cullens.

"No, I think it's fine." I decide and open it.

Inside there is. A sword. It almost matches Nico's. The handle says _Brave Little Girl _in Ancient Greek.

"Whoa, luck." Nico yells, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." I say, grinning, feeling lighter than I have in a while.

"Why would Dad give you that? What did you do? What didn't I do?" Nico complains.

"Shut up Ghost Boy. Where were you before?" I ask.

"When?" He asks.

"Just now? When you came in?" I ask

"Oh, just walking around." He says, looking out the window.

"I don't believe you but I'll go with it." I say and he stares at my new sword.

"What does it do?" Nico asks.

"I don't know." I say, we don't take out eyes off it.

"Pointy." Avery says.

"Yeah, really pointy. Now I want to go to camp and kick Percy's butt." I say, my leg jiggling.

"I bet." He says, grinning at me.

"Hey kids." Charlie says, walking in.

me and Nico don't say anything but watch the sword incase it does something.

"What you guys doing?" He asks, looking at us,

I almost forgot the Cullens where here.

"I get a try first." We both yell at the same time and Avery giggles and claps.

"It's mine. Me first." I say, Nico glares.

"I have a better idea. We fight with your old sword and winner goes first." He says, smirking.

"Deal, go." I scream and run to my room, grab my sword and run outside.

Nico's already there.

"One two three GO." I yell and we go. I flip and make him back up a couple steps and he laughs.

The Cullens and Charlie come out and I see Emmett out of the corner of my eye.

"What are they doing?" He asks,

"I don't know. Just watch." I see Blondie say back, her eyes on me.

I turn and hit Nico's sword so hard he falls back.

"Where'd you get that?" He asks, gasping.

"Luke. Want to surrender or shall I kick your butt and you can prove you got beaten by a girl and your SISTER?" I ask, my eyes, straight in his.

"How about I beat you?" He flips up and cuts my elbow to shake me.

"Not gonna happen little brother." I say though my gritted teeth and push him harder.

He laughs, he throws his head back and laughs. I stop a minute.

"What?" He asks, stopping too.

"You laughed." I say.

"So what? Go." I say but he doesn't move.

"Why do you care if I laugh?" He asks.

"You haven't laughed like that since..." I say, trailing off.

"What can I say? I'm doing what I love, kicking my big sisters butt." He says, smiling.

I shrug and nod and he runs at me and I turn again and push him to the side but he stands firm.

My turn to laugh. I get a idea and back flip a couple times till he can get closer. I go at him and he takes that engery and gives it back, giving me to fight. Letting all this out feels so good. Maybe this is how Percy feels when he jumps in the cool lake. Sparks fly from out swords and the grass is trampled down till Nico loses his balance and falls. I cross my arms and give him a look.

"What? You're first, so what?" He asks.

"Nothing, want a hand? Thanks." I say and give him my hand. He takes it.

"For what?" he asks.

"Doing this." I say.

I hear Avery scream and laugh.

"Am I strong?" I ask her and pick her up and twirl a couple times till we fall and lay in the grass, laughing.

"That was awesome." I hear someone say. I laugh.

"Pretty." Avery says, running her hand on my cheek.

"Am I pretty?" I ask her. **(All rights to Steph.)**

"Yea. Nico brave." She screams, pointing to Nico,

"He is, he's so brave." I hear form the woods.

I stand up so fast, Avery on my back and Nico in front

"Hold your sword. It's me." Someone says.

**What do you think? Who should it be? Thalia, Percy? Clarisse? WHO? Thanks so much. **


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia walks out of the forest.

"Hey, nice show." She says, grinning.

"You me." Nico says.

"Mh, I must be good. Nice to see you again." She says, we don't move.

"Don't I get a hug?" She asks, her blue eyes confused.

We run at her and she laughs. "There we go."

"Why are you here? I thought you in Colorado." Nico asks.

"Got some time off. Don't you want me here?" She asks, her eyes suddenly bright.

"No! I missed you so much." Nico says, probably saving him from a zap.

"Me to. Nice save kid. How have y'all been?" She asks.

I can't stop grinning, "Just grande. Stuck in this town till your dad says we have suffered enough." I say.

"He's just mad. Hey Avery." She says, hugging Avery.

"Hey." She says.

"Having fun I take it." Thalia says, bouncing Avery on her hip.

"Tons. Meet the Cullens. Bella, Pixie, Blondie, Emmett, Jasper and Angel Boy." I say, pointing them out.

"Nice kid. Only you Korianna." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Only me what?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at her.

"Nothing. I'm to tired to fight you." She says, turning to Avery.

She's immortal, that lier.

"Have your siblings been nice to you? It's ok now because Aunt Thalia is here to save the day." She says, tickling Avery.

"Wolf goes Woof." She says. Thalia looks at me.

"Don't ask. I don't know. She was saying that all day. Let's go for a walk." I say pulling her elbow.

We walk down the road and I fill her in, she doesn't let go of Avery.

"That sucks dude." She says after I tell her the whole Sarah thing.

"Yeah, where have you been?" I ask.

"Hanging out. Who's that?" She asks, pointing to someone leaning against a tree ahead of us.

"That's Daniel." I say.

"Hey." He says, grinning.

"Nice to meet you to." Thalia grumbles.

"This is must be Thalia Grace." He says, smiling faintly at her.

"How do you know me?" She asks,

"I think my dad knew your mom. You look better than her description." He says lightly.

I look at her. "I guess. Daniel, I don't think you have meet Avery." I say, Thalia points at Avery and she tries to bite her finger.

"Hey cutie." He says.

"The wolf goes woof." She tells him.

"I know. Where you guys heading?" He asks me,

"Around." I say

"Fun. Nice ring." He says, pointing to my ring finger.

A white gold ring that wasn't there 2 minutes ago is now shining on my finger. A black flower, the edges studded with diamonds. The new sword. Thalia gives me a look.

"Thanks. Present from my dad." I say.

"_Sword. Pretty Anna." _Avery tells me from Thalia's hip.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"Nice dad. What does he do again?" Daniel asks.

"CEO." I say and Thalia laughs.

"Nice. Want to go get some food?" He asks,

"We have to go." Thalia says.

"Home." Avery says, nodding.

"Oh, you busy tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure. Have a good night Daniel." I say, smiling.

He smiles back and Avery screams.

"What?" I ask, Thalia looks pale and shaky.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I ask.

She just shakes her head and walks back the way we came.

"I should go," I say and run to catch up with them.

"What the Styx was that about?" I demand.

"Avery, she knows him. He's a-" She can't finish.

The Cullens are walking out of our house and Nico is leaning against the door jam with a smirk on his face.

"Nico." I say.

"Hey Kore." He says.

"Hey, your sister is insane." Thalia says and he laughs, throwing his head back and howls.

"I knew that." He says.

"She's dating a wolf." She says.

Nico freezes for a minute then cracks up again.

"Nice." He says and Thalia stares at him.

"You don't understand. Wolves mean vampires. They like to eat demigods. We are so dead." Thalia says.

Nico just shrugs. "And your point is what again?" He asks.

"You don't care that those wolves could kill her at any time?" Thalia asks,

"It's not different than anything we have done before. Kori is a big girl, she can take care of her self." Nico says.

I stare at him. He just stood up for me.

"No she's not. She is a baby and can't even take care of you two right. She's not your mom. She doesn't know what she's doing. Don't you want a real parent taking care of you?" She asks at him.

"Too bad your dad killed my mom. Your dad sent us away from the only parents we had. This is all his fault." Nico yells at her.

She just glared at him and Avery looks nervous.

"Thalia, give Avery to Nico." I say.

She doesn't move and Avery gives me a scared look.

"Hand her over. Now." I yell.

She almost throws her at Nico and turns on me.

"When are you going to give this up? Don't you want to be a kid like your brother? Aren't you tired of being responsible?" She asks.

"No. They need me." I growl at her.

"Your just a kid." She says.

"So are you." I say.

She laughs.

"I'm immortal."

"Like that does anything." I smirk at her and she shocks the crap outta me.

Nico puts Avery down. She runs behind me, hugging my legs.

"What the heck was that for. Leave. NOW!" Nico yells at her,

She looks at me, I'm on the floor, dizzy as heck and falling fast.

"Hold on." Nico tell me.

Thalia lookes scared of a minute. Has she gone to far? She turns and leaves. Nico runs at me, picking me up and running to town. Avery is left alone on the kitchen floor.

I try to talk but can't hardly keep my eyes open.

"Don't leave me. Stay awake Kori. Come on." Nico says quitly.

I want to speak. Tell him I messed up.

"Please don't leave me." He begs, running in the doors of the ER.

"She got shocked really bad from a light. Please save my sister." Nico tells a nurse.

"We can take care of her. You need to leave now." She tells him.

"No, I need to stay with her. She's all I have. Please." He begs to them.

Two big gauds come by and take him away, kicking and screaming.

I want to scream at them but can't. Come back. Bring him back. Someone get Avery. Save my sister. I want to tell them this but dark is coming fast.

A nurse comes over.

"It's going to be o.k honey. Don't worry." She tells me.

I want to listen but can't. The light is slipping and fall into dark.

**I was really mad at someone when I wrote the fight. She's not dead. Eminem is my idol. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

The world is a haze. Everything is fuzzy and disorientated. I think Percy came by, I don't stay awake long enough to notice. I don't know how long I am out of it but then one day something changes. I wake up and understand where I am, in a hospital bed in fuzzy pj's with a oxygen mask over my face.

"Kori, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?" He looks like an angel.

"Weird." I say, he smiles.

"I know. Can you tell me what you remember?" He asks.

"I was fighting with Thalia and Avery was freaking out but I was so mad at Thalia. She took it one step to far and-" I stop myself, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"Where is she? Where's Avery?" I ask.

My monitors take off and he gives me a look.

"I'm sorry, a kid came over and demanded he talk to you. He took off about an hour ago. He didn't say anything about an Avery." He says.

"But she's only 3. Something bad can happen to her. Why isn't Nico looking for her?" I ask panicking.

"Don't worry. We will send someone over to look for her. Just rest now." He assures me.  
I sit back and feel the aches and pains. My chest is sore and it hurts to breathe. My arms are heavy and I'm dead tired. Zeus had to have helped her with that shock. It looks like I have a room mate. Great.

Nothing to do but sit here and miss Nico and Avery.

_Why Daddy? Why did you send me here? I want to go home? _I ask him in my head and try not to cry.

Daniel comes in after about 10 minutes.

"Hey, are you ok? Dumb question. What happened?" He asks.

"Dang light. My fault. Have you seen Nico?" I ask.

"No, sorry. I was hanging around here and hear your name and ran up here. I hope you feel better." He says, kissing my forehead and I can't hold it anymore and cry.

He sits next to me and holds me while I sob in his shoulder.

"Avery is only 3. She could get hurt and lost. We have to find her. Right now." I say, getting worked up again.

"Sh, don't worry. I have Jacob and the boys looking. We will find her. Your job is to get better. Should I leave?" He asks.

"No!" I almost scream.

"I thought so." He said smiling.

A girl about my age comes in, wearing pj's like me.

"I'm Willow. You must be Kori." She says.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I say.

"You're a level 2. Nice. What happened?" She asks.

"Lunch time." A Nurse says, walking in with a cart.

She gives me a little plastic cup with some pills and a water bottle.

"Bottoms up sweetie." She says.

Her name tag says Isabelle. I do what she says.

"Nice to see you Willow. Every day I will come by and give you your pills and stuff. Sound cool?" She asks.

"Great." I say, my voice sounds wrong though.

"See you later. Willow will you please show her around?" She asks then leaves.

Willow grins at me then at Daniel. "Come on." She says.

We go down a hall. Willow pushes my wheel chair because I'm to weak to walk myself. Daniel holds my hand and follows us.

She shows me around then we go back to our room where I gratefully slip into bed. I'm drifting off when Daniel kisses me goodnight and sits in the chair next to the window.

As I drift off I see Nico in the door but am to far gone to talk to him.

The next morning Isabelle wakes me up and Nico is sitting next to Daniel with a huge grin on his face.

"Where have you been?" I demand.

"Around. Thalia is going to pay when I get my hands on her." He says then walks over.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Why did you leave?" I ask.

"I don't know. You doing ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I want to go home." I say.

"I know. We can go soon." He promises.

I stare out the window.

"Time to go boys." Isabelle says.

I give Nico a look and his smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I love you." He says.

I soak up his words, like this is the last I will see him.

"I love you to. Please don't leave." I beg, so close to crying.

"It will be ok. Be strong for me ok." He says, smiles and disappears.

We go to breakfast but I'm not hungry. After than we just hang out. Bella comes by.

"Hey, how are you?" She asks, I shrug.

Nessie comes running in, Edward not far behind her.

"Hey, join the party." I say dully.

He smiles. I shrug.

"Renesmee wanted to stop by. I think she said she made something for you." Bella say.

Nessie walks over and hands me a pink card. The inside says Get Better in the prettiest handwriting

ever. Under that theres a picture of her and me and someone else.

"It's you and me and Avery." She explains.

I think my heart stops. I pick Nessie up and hold her close.

"Thank you Nessa. Thank you so much." I whisper into her hair, it smells like honey.

I miss my Avery. She pulls away and kisses my nose and her parents smile at us.

"I hope you get better soon so we can play. Where's Ava?" She asks.

"She's at home. Nico is watching her. She got a cold in this wet weather so she's resting." I lie and give Bella a look and she nods.

"We should leave Kori alone now. Come on Nessie, I think they have ice cream in the cafe." Bella say

To my surprise, Edward stays.

"We will find her. What happened that night?" He asks.

I study my hands, one is wrapped up and the other is full of needles.

"We had a fight. Nico got defensive and she-" I say in almost a whisper.

"Who?" He asks.

"Thalia. The girl who came out of the forest. She is used to being the head of the pack as you might say. All these years we are heads of our own packs till we get to camp. Chiron is our leader then." I say.

Edward studies my face.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Why?" I asks.

"Life is really complicated." He says, exhaling.

I laugh.

"Your life is almost perfect." I mumble

He laughs. "How so?" He asks.

"You have a wife and a little girl and a big house and tons of people who want to be like you." I say.

"Why compare?" he asks.

My turn to laugh. "I used to live with my evil step mom and my sister. I stayed for her, now she's gone." I say, my voice cracks at the end.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks.

"Find Avery, get your dad to let me go and let us leave this town. If anyone asks say we were never here." I say.

"O.k." He says.

I laugh and close my eyes.

Someone knocks on the door and I slowly open my eyes. My heart takes off and I freeze. Thalia stands there.

"Hey." She says.

I take a deep breathe count to 10 then look at her.

"Nice to see you again." I say, my voice hard.

"Please let me explain." She begs.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm sorry. Chiron won't let me go back to camp until I do." She says.

"So, just because Chiron says you have to. No. Go away." I say.

"Please!" She begs.

"No. Go. Away." I say through my teeth.

"_I swear on the River Styx I'm sorry." _She says.

"I don't care. Don't you get it? I don't care. Just leave me alone." I say.

"But I am. It was wrong and impulsive. You don't know what I have been doing." She says.

"It's probably tons easier than what I have been trying to do. I'm not like you Thalia. I can't do what you can. I have to live." I say.

"I know. Where's Nico?" She asks.

"Looking for Avery." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"She ran off after Nico ran me here. No one can find her and my dad won't tell me if she's-" I can't say it.

Tears silently stream down my face. Someone hands me a tissue. Edward.

"I'm really sorry. None of this was suppose to happen. Just freak you out, make you back off. I'm going to find Avery." She says.

"NO!" I scream at her.

Edward looks at me.

"Leave us alone. You messed up what I have been working so bard to build. Go run with your freaks." I say.

Edward steps up. "Leave, please." He says.

She looks at me. "I will find her." She says.

Before I can say anything she's gone.

I feel like crap and my baby sister is out there. My stomach drops at the thought and I just want to go home.

I think I feel asleep after that because I have this crazy dream.

_Avery playing with huge wolves. _

"_Nice doggies." She giggles, climbing on them, pulling their fur. _

_They seem to understand her. We will take care of you they seem to say._

_I want to find them, thank them, save my sister. _

Next dream.

_My dad. _

"_I need to go find my daughter." He tells Persephone. _

"_No, Hades, she's fine. She's with those brats, Nico and Kori. Stay with me." Se begs._

"_No, I must." _

That meant my dad didn't know where she was either. This is very bad and very good.

Good, she's alive.

Bad, where she is, alive, we don't know.

This is going to suck, big time.

**How is it? REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

I am let out 3 days later. I have to stay home for a week. This is going to be fun.

"Want something to drink?" Nico asks,

I sit on the couch and stare at nothing.

"No." I say in a dead voice.

He stares at me, a strange look on his face. I don't know what to do. I decide I need to think.

"I'll be back later." I say and walk out the door.

"See you later." He mumbles.

I look around the town for 15 minutes before heading to the diner for some lunch. I see some people from school and they must have remembered me because they wave me over.

"Hey, you're Kori right?" one girl asks.

"Yeah," I say, suddenly nervous.

"We just came here for some lunch. I didn't see you in any classes today." She says.

"I'm taking a week off." I say.

"Lucky." They all seem to whisper.

"Not really." I say.

"Want some food?" the girl asks.

"Sure." I say, smiling, sitting down.

After lunch I walk around some more and end up on the beach. The water is gentle and cool. I think if Percy and miss him.

"Are you lost?" Some one asks and I look up and almost scream,

It's Percy. My Percy.

"Percy." I whisper, to shocked to say anything and he just hugs me tight.

"It's ok Kori. I'm here." He says

"I missed you so much." I say into his chest.

"I know. I did to. I'm sorry I'm late." He says and I laugh then hiccup and he laughs and I soak that beautiful sound.

"What's been going on here?" He asks, smiling when we pull apart.

"Thalia didn't tell you?" I ask

"No, I haven't seen her in months." He says.

I don't say anything, just bite my lip.

"Is there something I need to know?" He asks.

"No, nothing. I should probably get back to Nico." I say and he smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. How's is he?" he asks.

I almost say pissed at Thalia for zapping me and losing Avery but it's better he doesn't know.

"Fine. Let's go." I say, talking his strong hand in mine and start walking down the shore,

I lean my head on his arm and he puts his arm around my hips and holds me tight.

When we get to Charlies house, Bella is talking to Edward on the couch, her legs across his. He keeps playing with her hair and kissing her. Charlie is pretending to not watch them and Nessie is playing with something.

Charlie looks up, a look on his face.

"Hey Kori." He says.

"Nice house." I hear Percy whisper, his arm still around my waist.

"Charlie, this is Percy Jackson." I am suddenly scared.

We were going to come here to get away from Percy. Oops.

"Mh, I think Sarah said something about a Percy Jackson." He mutters and Percy nudges me a little and smiles.

"He won't be staying here." I add

"We just ran into each other at the beach." Percy says.

"Thank gods." I mutter and he laughs.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie says, watching us.

Percy pulls me to the floor.

"What about Annabeth?" I ask.

"She's at camp. Helping with the cabins. I came here on my own free will. Dad was happy to us again. He says hey and that you should come down soon." He says, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sounds nice. I heard the waters here are quite nice." I say and Percy gives me a look.

Rensmee is watching us. Alone with her parents.

"Nice ring." Percy noticed.

"Dad." I say and he laughs, pulling out his pen.

I can tell he wants to uncap it and twirl it around.

"Now we match." he says.

"I guess you could say that. Are you leaving?" I suddenly ask.

"Do you want me to?" He asks

"You really are a Seaweed Brain. Of course not. If you left I would hunt you down and you would be really sorry." I almost growl, smiling.

"I wouldn't want you to have to go all Hades on me." He jokes and I laugh,

"Hey Percy." Nico walks in.

"Hi, Nico I found something for you." He hands Nico something and they both freeze.

It's a little figure. Hades. He takes it and smiles.

"Thanks. They ever fix the floor?" Nico asks, still smiling and I laugh in relief.

They look at me.

"Of all the things." I say.

"No, they didn't. I think they left it as a memorial, first Hades kids, everyone cheats." Percy says, running his hand through his hair.

"Nice. Clarisse wasn't to happy I bet, not being the toughest and everything." Nico mutters.

"I think Percy changed her mind about 3 years ago." I add.

We all laugh and it feels good to be with my best friends again. I see Edward watching us.

I get up and look at Nico and Percy on the floor against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Nico asks.

"Wrapping my head around what I am seeing. _Poseidon and Hades together. 2 and ½ vampires and a human in the same room." I say. _

Nico cracks up and Percy smiles a little.

"Is it amazing isn't it. I know how you feel. Remember when all our parents finally showed up? I thought they weren't coming. I should have thanked my dad more after that. I think we wouldn't be here without them. Stupid, stubborn Zeus." Percy rants.

"Yeah, I think they understand they need. We aren't 100 feet tall but we can kick some butt." Nico adds, grinning and I laugh at my brother.

We sit together grinning at each other and cracking up.

"So, what have you been doing here?" Percy asks.

"School." We say at the same time.

Percy laughs. "I thought you were free here. Dang our parents. They must love seeing us suffer."

I smile. "It's their jobs. It builds us up or something. That's what Grover told me. Luke didn't believe that and turned against us. Look where we are now." I explain.

"Who needs them I think is what he was thinking. They weren't doing anything big so he thought 'Screw them' and boom." Percy guesses

"I guess having a crazy mom, living in a hotel or a drunk mom who gave away her son was enough to make us run for Half Blood Hill on our own. They believed that we were going to use that to get there on our own." (**SPOLIER FOR THE LOST HERO!) **I say shrugging.

"It was. My mom gave up her life for me. Stupid Gabe." Percy curses.

"Yeah. Man, this really sucks, after thinking it through." Nico says, scratching his arm.

"Yeah, but think about all the good things they have done. The war. Zeus at the dam with Rachel. The hotel. Sarah made me a better sister for Avery.**" **As soon as I say it I shoot Nico a look and he nods a little.

"Where is Avery?" Percy asks us.

We look at each other and then at Percy.

"What's wrong?" He asks

We don't say anything but I can tell he knows.

"I will kill Thalia," He says through his teeth

"Good luck. Don't think her Daddy will go for that. He might just turn her into another tree or something. We are going to find her though." Nico grumbles.

I don't say anything. Percy pulls me to his lap and plays with my hair. I listen to him and Nico talk about random boy stuff.

"What do you think Kori?" Percy asks, looking at me.

"About what?" I ask.

"Skipping this joint and visiting my dad." He says.

"Sounds like fun." I kind of mutter.

He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Let's get you to bed." He says, picking me up and suddenly I'm in the bed in the dark room.

"Wha-" I start to say but stop.

I know where Avery is. I don't know how but I go. I grab my bag and walk to the kitchen. It's empty.

I start for the door but someone stops me.

"Where are you going Korianna?" The voice asks and I freeze.

He found me.

**OOOOO CREEPY! REVEIWES PLEASE!**


End file.
